Shattered Flowers
by the yellow canary
Summary: Sequel To I Know What Love Is.At the aprupt departure of Alice's vampire love,Jasper & his family,she starts to find comfort in her new friend Jacob Black.As Alice gets sucked into the world of werewolves, a visitor is coming to see Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 1

I gasped. It was beautiful. The meadow me and Jasper found during our Summer Vacation. We had an amazing summer. Shopping With Bella. Playing Chess With Edward. Laughing With Emmett. Gardening With Esme. Reading With Carlisle. Being Ignored By Rosalie. Spending Time With Jasper. In Summary: I enjoyed it.

I walk out enjoying the sun on my too pale skin. I turn around in a 360 degree circle and freeze. Now I was sure this was a dream. There stood my Grandma Mary. The one I was named after. The one who died.

I wave and she perfectly mirrors back the action. I walk forward in the perfect place, looking at my dead Grandma, wondering why she was here. As I walk, she walks towards me, with a big smile on her face. Like me. I feel like bouncing.

She looks behind me and gets an even bigger smile on her old, wrinkled face. I turn around and freeze.

There in all his glory was Jasper. My Boyfriend. My vampire boyfriend. He starts to walk out into the sun and I start to panic, looking at my Gran. How do I explain that my boyfriend sparkles, but is absolutely normal?

"Jasper Don't, She'll see you!" I shout towards him. He can't expose his secret to anyone else. Even I wasn't supposed to know. I didn't want the Volturi to come after the Cullen's. Yes, I know about the Volturi. The royal vampiric family who keeps the law of the vampire world in place.

He carries on walking, ignoring my pleas for him not to and placing that perfect smile on that glorious face of his. I look at his perfection and my mouth falls slack. His mouth fights a smirk.

"Okay" I say, defeated. We walk to my Gran who as walking forward to meet us at the middle.

"Gran, I'd like you to meet…" My voice trailed off as I realized that her lips were moving but no sound was coming out. No… No way.

It was a mirror.

That was me.

I was old whilst Jasper stayed impossibly perfect and young, like he would for eternity.

"Happy Birthday Alice" He whispers, kissing me tenderly on my wrinkled hand.

I didn't have time to think about that as Charlie entered the room with two presents. It was my eighteenth birthday today—something else I hated. I disliked being celebrated and I disliked getting presents because people already did enough for me. I didn't need more. But I was always polite about it, regardless.

"Happy birthday," said Charlie.

"I thought we agreed no presents," I said.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count."

I smiled as I took the camera from him. "That's actually great, thanks Dad."

"The camera goes with this one," said Charlie. "It's from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." I yanked off the wrapping paper to find a pretty photo album. "It's to put pictures in for from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year," he repeated. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not _that _old," I protested.

"I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" he teased.

I swatted his hand away. "No, no way," I said. I already had bad dreams about aging. I didn't need Charlie reminding me that I might someday be physically older than Jasper. But I checked the mirror just to be sure. There was no grey hair. I glared at Charlie, who just laughed and left the room saying, "Happy birthday."

I let out a small laugh myself before getting dressed, grabbing some breakfast and heading out to Forks High. On the radio was yet another report of a missing, probably dead person. The police were saying it was an animal. I was a little worried. The last time "an animal" had attacked, it'd been nomad vampires. But I let it slide as I pulled into the parking lot.

I parked in my usual parking space and got out; slamming the door with more force than necessary as specks of rust flew everywhere.

"What did your truck ever do to you?" I hear a soft, voice ask beside me. I look and see an angel. Jasper Hale. He had blond, curly hair and perfect features with pale skin. He was wearing designer clothes – of course – which consisted of jeans and a simple v-neck t-shirt. On his wrist he had a wristband with the Cullen crest. They all had one.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward had it as a wristband. Carlisle as a ring. Esme as a bracelet. And Bella and Rosalie as a necklace.

Carlisle and Esme were the parents to the children, even though they aren't biologically. Vampires can't have children. Except Rosalie. Her power was to have a half vampire child. Bella. Speaking of which…

"Happy Birthday!" A lively, musical voice called out. And there stood in all her glory, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen Hale. With long, silky mahogany hair to her waist, in perfect curls. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and her features – like Jasper's – were absolutely perfect. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red vest top, with a black belt around her slender waist. She had on a black blazer and black pumps. Stunning.

She came up to hug me, whilst I shushed her, giving my best friend a hug. She looked at me and rolled her eyes giving me a perfectly wrapped present. I looked at it in disbelief. I told them I didn't want presents.

"Bella…" I try to start but was cut off by Jasper's chuckles and Bella's lecture.

"Alice, do not start with me. You'll love it. I saw you looking at it in a magazine and couldn't resist. And do not think it's too much trouble, it's the least we do for family. Anyway, what time are you coming over tonight?" She asks, and starts bouncing, getting a calculating look in her eye. NO! Party! I knew it.

"Whenever you want" I sigh. There really was no use protesting. She'll win. Darn that cute puppy pout that puts newborn kittens to shame.

She squeals and gives me a hug before kissing both mine and Jasper's cheeks and dancing – literally, she was that graceful – to her first class. Me and Jasper walked to English together. When we came back after our… trip to Phoenix, he rearranged his timetable to fit mine exactly.

We sat down in silence, whilst I get lost in my own thoughts. Bella better not go overboard tonight. I wonder what she's got planned. The rest of the Cullen family will be there. The story in Forks was that the older Cullen siblings – Emmett, Edward and Rosalie – had graduated and all left to attend an Ivy League collage. When in fact they stayed at home and did what they wanted – well Edward moped - according to Emmett - because Bella wasn't there.

The day flashed in a blur, and suddenly I was at home, opening Bella's present and putting it on, for the party at the Cullen house.

It was a black Spaghetti Strap dress with matching black flats. Thank you Bells, for not giving me heels. I put it on and spike my hair a little more, and sighed. Why couldn't I have the perfect looks of the Cullen girls? Their undeniable beauty.

But Jasper loves me.

I know that.

Charlie of course had no problem about me going to The Cullen's. He adored them. He treated Jasper nicely and approved of our relationship. He liked his parents claiming they were nice, polite and very caring. But the person I think he likes the most is Bella.

He always talked to her when she was hear and would smile at her. He loved her hyper and energetic personality – which was even more than mine. They became close when I came back from Phoenix and Bella helped me with whatever I needed.

Jasper drove my truck to his house, going at the maximum speed limit. Jasper had asked Rosalie – much to my displeasure – to see if she could do anything to the engine. I looked at him in disbelief whilst he shook his head; she just walked out, as if not hearing anything. Why does she hate me? I haven't done anything. Bella, however, loved cars like her mother, so she tried her best. She made the truck go 60 mph at its maximum, saying it was the best she could do with 'the ancient piece of metal you call an engine'. This ended up with Bella and Jasper in an hour long discussion about what car would be perfect for me. Even though I don't need one.

He eventually listened.

We pulled up the long driveway, which was filled with a oath of Chinese lantern lights. The house outside didn't look bad but I dreaded seeing the inside.

I sigh and get out the already open door. Jasper took my hand and used his gift to calm me down. We walked up the front porch and I took a deep breath.

Preparing myself for what was my party.

SEQUEL!!!!

Review And Tell Me What You Think Of The First Chapter!! X ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 2

The whole Cullen family was in a welcoming line with smiles on their perfect faces. They were all in attire like mine. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward wearing a designer suit. Esme in a blue dress that ended below her knees with matching blue heels. Rosalie in a red dress that has a slit leading up her right thigh and white heels. Bella in a green dress that ended mid thigh with Black stilettos to match.

Every flat surface was filled with pink candles and pink bowls filled with pink and white flower petals. I knew Bella would go overboard. As soon as they saw – or rather heard – my arrival they all shout out "Happy Birthday". Well, all except Rosalie who was glaring in my direction.

"Thanks." I whisper, meekly, and looking down at the floor much to Emmett's amusement. He finds my human reactions hilarious.

I looked up and saw Bella bouncing in saying, "It's time! It's time, it's time, it's time!" I mentally groaned and shot a look at Jasper that said, _"You just really hate me, don't you?_" as I was pulled towards the living room.

Carlisle was looking at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry about all this. We tried to rein Bella in," he said.

"As if that were even possible," said Esme, as she hugged me. "Happy birthday, Alice."

"Thanks."

There was the snap of a camera. I looked and saw that Bella had my camera. "I found it in your bag. Do you mind?"

I bit back a laugh and shook my head. The little pixie – as everyone calls her even though she doesn't look like one - drove me nuts sometimes, but she was the sister I never had. I could hear Emmet teasing Jasper. "Dating an older woman," he said. "Not bad, little brother." Then Jasper sighed in exasperation as I bit back a laugh.

Bella kept taking pictures and I was beginning to enjoy myself. I kept opening presents and thanking the person who'd given it to me. Everything was going fine until I got a paper cut on Esme and Carlisle's present.

Everything happened so fast at that point it was like a blur. My blood made Edward go berserk and nearly attack me. I thought he had good control but apparently not. He tried to run to me but Jasper knocked him back into his Piano. But that didn't stop him. He came back and tried to get me again. It took both Emmett and Carlsile to restrain him. He was growling and hissing at me, as I lay with a massive cut on my arm, and the blood pouring out.

"Edward, Shh, Shhh. It's just.... blood." Bella says, holding Edward's face in her hands as she turns around, her eyes pitch black, like the rest of the Cullen vampires. Except Carlisle. Carlisle took control of the situation. He had everyone leave while he tended to me. I could tell Jasper didn't want to, but he obeyed.

Nobody said anything, but Edward's eyes gave him away as he was led out of the room by Bella and Emmett and Carlisle took me to his office to be stitched up. I knew it wasn't my fault, but felt guilty about what happened.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I never wanted this."

"It's not your fault," said Carlisle. "Edward has great control, but it's difficult being around fresh blood. Especially since his rebellious years."

I can remember Edward telling me about that during the summer. That he was fed up of the diet Carlisle chose and left to hunt humans. But only the bad ones. He says he regrets it because Bella is half human and his natural prey, but everyone knows he wouldn't hurt Bella. Her blood doesn't even appeal to vampires.

I sighed. "Carlisle, how do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice," he replied.

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?"

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I knew I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am condemned regardless."

"Condemned?" I repeated. "Like Hell?"

Carlisle was silent, but his face gave him away.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be condemned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

He smiled. "Thank you, Alice. You've always been very gracious about us."

It was then that I caught on to the real reason Jasper wouldn't change me. He thought I'd be losing my soul if I became a part of his lifestyle. "So, that's it, then? That's why he won't change me?"

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm," said Carlisle, as he wrapped up his work. If you believed as Jasper does, could you take away her soul?"

I didn't answer him as I put my jacket back on. Jasper then entered the room, looking upset. "It's late. Charlie wants you home now. Come on, I'll drive you back."

I followed jim out to my truck and we drove in silence. The silence wasn't broken until we arrived at my house. "You can't protect me from everything. Sooner or later; something is going to separate us. It's going to be an accident or an illness or old age, as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me."

Jasper shook her head. "That's not a solution. It's a _tragedy_."

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandma."

He didn't respond at first. He just got out of the car and then quickly opened my door. "Alice, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

"Carlisle told me how you feel about your soul," I said, after a brief moment. "I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine."

He sighed. "You should go inside."

I sighed again as we walked a little ways until I stopped. "It's still my birthday. So, can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," he said.

"Kiss me."

He nodded and then he cupped my face and kissed me. I inhaled sharply. His touch still sent electric shots through my body—in a good way. When we broke apart, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Goodnight, Alice."

I went inside and walked straight upstairs. Charlie was asleep in bed so I started up my new laptop and printed off the pictures from my Party. Me. Me and Bella. All of us. Me hugging Esme. Me looking into Jasper's eyes.

I love that one. But I can't help but feel inferior when stood next to him and his perfection.

I put all the photos in my photo album and write captions underneath the picture.

When I got to the one with me and Jasper, I folded it in half so you could only see Jasper.

I didn't see Jasper or Bella at school for the following few days, and when I saw Jasper waiting for me by the woods, I knew this was bad. Very Bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 3

"Hey," I said. "You okay?"

"Just come take a walk with me," he said.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't anything good as we walked through the forest and then stopped at a big tree. Jasper still had his back turned to me, but after a moment, he turned around.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have to leave Forks." he said.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Carlisle supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice."

"Okay," I sighed. "I've got to come up with something to say to Charlie." Then I noticed his silence and how upset he looked. A sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach. "When you say 'we'…"

"I mean my family and myself."

I inhaled sharply. "Jasper, what happened with Edward, it was nothing. I—"

"Yeah, you're right. It _was_ nothing," he interrupted. "Nothing but what I always expected to happen and _nothing_ compared to what _could've_ happened. You just don't belong in my world, Alice."

I felt a little angry and upset. "I belong with you."

"No, you don't," he said, firmly. "And I'm not good for you."

"Don't be stupid. You're the best part of my life!" I argued. My body began to shake. "If this is about my soul, then take it! I don't want it! I want _you_."

He didn't respond, even when I cupped his face. Eventually, he looked at me and feelings of desperation crept into my heart.

"You promised me," I said, my voice cracking. "You promised me…in Phoenix that you would stay."

"As long as it was best for you," he said.

"And what, now it isn't? Jasper, I'm coming with you!"

"Alice, please, just stop it!" He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, the beautiful topaz gaze was cold and empty. "Alice, I don't want you to come with us," he said.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at his, shocked. "What? You…you don't want me?"

"No."

"Well, then this changes things," I said, trying to ignore how broken I felt.

"I'm sorry I let this go on so long," he whispered.

"Don't do this," I begged. "Please, don't do this."

"You're not good for me."

My heart was shattering. How could he do this? How could he be like this? _I wasn't good enough for him? _Had our entire relationship meant nothing to him? My knees were starting to buckle and I felt weak.

"One more thing, promise me you won't do anything reckless. I'm speaking of Charlie. He needs you. Stay safe…for him. And in return, I'll give you my word that you'll never see me again. I won't come back. This will be the last time you'll ever see me. Your life will carry on as though I never existed. Forget that I even existed."

I couldn't tell if he was going to cry or not, but I knew that tears were stinging _my _eyes and I was fighting them back before they blurred my vision. He didn't want me. I couldn't believe it. "Please, don't."

He began stepping back

"Wait!" I croaked. I reached out for him and took his hand as he kissed my forehead. After a moment, he stood straight and said, "Good-bye, Alice," before he disappeared without looking back.

I didn't even think. I just reacted. "Jasper! Jasper! JASPER!" I shouted as I ran. But he was nowhere to be found. He was gone. My entire world had crashed down around me. The tears then escaped my eyes as I crumbled to the ground and passed out, trying to mend my shattered heart.

Eventually, I felt something nudging me. I opened my eyes to see that it was nightfall and Jacob was kneeling beside me looking worried.

"Jacob?" I said.

"Alice," he said, sounding relieved. "Thank God you're okay. You've had us all worried sick. Come on, stand up."

He helped me to stand and it was then that I wrapped my arms around his and tried not to cry. Jacob just returned the embrace and rubbed circles up and down my back. He didn't say anything, as if he knew what had happened. When we let go, he helped me get home where Charlie and a bunch of other cops were waiting.

"Alice!" he said. He looked worried. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to apologize for that, but at that moment, I felt sick, heartbroken and dead inside.

"She was passed out in the woods. Physically, she's fine," said Jacob.

"Alice, are you really all right? What happened?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. He's gone, Dad," I said, as my voice cracked. "Jasper's left. I'm never going to see him again."

"Oh, Alice…"

He hugged me and I tried to fight back the sobs that entered my throat. I was still finding it hard to believe. He was gone. My Jasper, my only love, was _gone_. What on earth was I going to do without his? After a cup of hot chocolate and a long talk with Charlie, I went to bed, but I couldn't even sleep well that night or any other night.

I was dead inside.

The following week saw me absent from Forks High as I tried to regain control over my emotions and my pain. I spent most of the time in my room working on school or trying not to lose it. I came down to eat and use the restroom, but otherwise, I was in my room, feeling numb and dead inside.

My sleep was plagued with nightmares. Jasper killing me. Bella killing me. Emmett killing me. His whole family. I was a game. Nothing but a human to hurt.

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 4

I'd told Charlie I was going over to Jacob's—(minus the motorbikes part)—and he'd liked the idea. I drove over and met with Jacob at his place.

"Alice! Where the heck have you been?" He ran to me and he spun me around in his tight embrace. I was laughing for real when we let go. "It's really great to see you, buddy. What're you doing house?"

"I, uh, I brought you something." I lifted up the tarps and revealed the two bikes. This made him look amused.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I know. I saved them from the junkyard." I bit my lip as I tried to explain what I wanted. "I can't afford to pay a mechanic, but then I remembered I have a good mechanic friend to help me, and then it wouldn't be so bad trying to repair them."

"So, I'm your mechanic friend. Okay. Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asked.

"Since now," I said, trying not to mention the real reason I was into them. He seemed to hesitate, so I added, "Look, I get it if you think it's stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, motorcycles are _completely _stupid and reckless." But then he smiled. "So, when do we start?"

"Uh," I said, caught off-guard. "Right now."

Him chuckled and then reached for them. "Okay, then let's get to work."

I was about to help him, but then he took one out of the truck with his bare hands as easily as I would carry a book. I was stunned. "Wow," I said. "You're stronger than you look. You're sixteen, it shouldn't even be possible."

"Age is just a number. And what are you, forty, now?"

I decided not to dignify that with a response as I got the second bike out and we began working that day. Halfway through the work, I said, "So, if we're going to do this every day, and I hope that we are. We're going to have fit homework in sometime. I don't want my dad thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

He looked up from my work and raised an eyebrow. "You? Influence me? Please," I said.

" I'm older, does not mean that I'm the influencer and you're the influencee?"

He laughed. "No, actually, I was thinking that my knowledge base actually makes me older and more influential than you, because of your general paleness and lack of know-how and such."

"I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Doesn't that make _you _kind of young and naïve?"

"Maybe," said Jacob.

I burst out laughing. "Remind me again how this conversation started?"

Before him could reply, the door opened.

"Yo, Jacob; are you in here?"

I was about to duck, but Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, it's just my boys."

"Hey, Jake," said a guy.

"Hey guys, this is Alice Brandon," said Jacob. "Alice, this is Quil and Embry."

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Quil Atera," he said. "So, the bike building story is true."

"Oh, yeah, I taught his everything him knows," I said.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" she asked.

My head shot up. Did I hear him right? I was Jacob's _girlfriend_? Since when were Jacob and I anything but just friends? "Uh, we're just friends, you know." I shot a look at Jacob, who seemed both embarrassed and angry.

Embry laughed. "Ooh, burn!"

"Actually, remember, I said she's a girl _and_ a friend," said Jacob, stiffly.

"Embry, do you remember his making that distinction?" asked Quil.

"Nope," said Embry, looking amused.

"So, you guys have girlfriends, that's awesome," I said, determined not to let them pick on or tease Jacob.

Jacob laughed and so did Embry at my little joke. "Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his _cousin_ to prom," him said.

"Yeah, that's still a riot," said Quil, sarcastically. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

With that, the two of them started playfully wrestling each other. I would've broken it up, but I knew they weren't hurting each other and—plus, it _was_ kind of funny to watch them be like that.

"So, five bucks on Quil?" asked Embry, looking at me.

"You're on."

And as it turned out, I won the bet and tried not to smile when Embry handed me the five dollars.

As the weeks passed, I found that it wasn't so bad hanging out with Jacob. He didn't heal the hole in my chest, but he made the pain a lot easier to bear and I felt a little more alive as we talked, joked, worked and ate pizza during breaks. Without my permission, word of what Jacob and I were doing made its way through Forks. Charlie wasn't that pleased, but he let it go, especially when he saw how much work we'd put into the bikes.

The other teens at Forks High began to whisper among themselves that I was Jacob's girlfriend and he was my boyfriend. I told my friends that it wasn't true and thankfully, the rumours ceased within a couple of days. But I had to admit there was _some _truth to it. Jacob _was _making me a little happier, but even him couldn't take the pain away or the dreams. The following night when I woke up, almost yelling, I tried to calm myself down.

I looked at Jacob's dream catcher which I kept on my bed post. _I thought your gift was starting to work, Jake, _I thought. _I guess it doesn't. _

Charlie seemed happy that I was hanging out with Jacob. He could see it was taking my mind off Jasper and encouraged me to see his as something more than a friend. I couldn't respond to that. My heart wouldn't let go of Jasper yet and it probably wouldn't—not ever, not in a million years. When the bikes were finished, I picked up Jacob to test drive them. He seemed quiet as we drove until I finally asked his what was on his mind.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed those bikes, what would you have said?" him asked.

"If you doubt your work, you don't need to. I know it'll be fine."

"No, I'm not doubting my skill," said Jacob, smiling. But then his smile faded. "It's just that, maybe if I was smart, I would've dragged out the rebuild a bit."

I sighed. "Listen, if you'd told me you couldn't have fixed those bikes, I would've said, 'that's really too bad. We'll have to find something else to do." I wasn't lying to his. It was the honest truth. This seemed to please his and he chuckled. Then I saw some of the other Reservation boys on a cliff wrestling or something. "Is that Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Yeah, him and his cult," said Jacob.

When I saw Paul get pushed off the cliff, I couldn't believe my eyes. I pulled over and got out of the car. Jacob followed me, laughing. I looked at his and my eyes asked what could possibly be so funny.

"They're not really fighting, Alice," him said. "They're cliff diving. It's as scary as heck, but a total rush."

"A rush?" I repeated, as Embry also jumped.

"Most of us prefer jumping lower down," said Jacob. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples. I've never done it, though. I've never liked heights that much and my dad said she'd skin me alive if she ever caught me doing it."

I shook my head. "Do you have some kind of a problem with him or something? You seem to be hacked off at him."

He sighed. "I don't know. Lately, they've been acting like they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids before she joined up with them."

"Jeez," I said, noticing his muscles. "What the heck happened to him?"

"Like I said, I don't know. She just missed some school and started following Sam around like a lost puppy. The same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look like she's expecting it to happen to me or something. And it's starting to scare me, Alice. It really is."

"You should just avoid him."

"I try. But it's like he's everywhere. All I know is, something's going on and it involves Sam. I just don't know what it is."

I sighed. "Okay, Jake, listen to me. If he keeps bothering you and you need to talk, just call me and I'll listen. Or come get me, Charlie or your dad, okay? You're my best friend. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," he said. Then he smiled. "Come on, slowpoke. We've got bikes to test."

I smiled back and we continued on.

We eventually arrived at our destination, unloaded the bikes and then practiced on how to use the controls. I knew a fair bit, having done my reading when I was bored, but I wasn't sure how much Jacob knew. But it turned out, him was more experienced than I was and kept making sure I knew what I was doing. I told his I'd be fine and to go on ahead before I'd catch up with his. Him hesitated, but then agreed before taking off.

I was about to slowly release the clutch when I heard Jasper's voice and saw his, like a ghost. "_Alice,_" him said. "_Stop_."

I almost sped up before I managed to grab the break. I'd seen his. I'd _heard _his. "I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered. "If this is what it takes to bring you back, then so be it." And with that, I sped up and continued driving on the path.

I saw his three more times before I lost control of the bike and crashed. The bike was fine, but I wasn't sure about myself. Slowly, I picked myself up as I heard a bike approach and saw Jacob.

"I leave you for _two minutes_ and look at you!" him muttered. "Alice, you said you knew what you were doing. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I'm not. I want to go again," I said, before mentally slapping myself. I must've sounded so stupid to his.

"No, I don't think you should," said Jacob. "No more bikes, at least not today, anyway." Him blinked and then his eyes widened. "Oh, man your head."

I raised my hand up and winced as my cut stung. "Ow," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" him said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Him shook his head at me. "You're a nut, you know that? It's just blood, Alice. It's no big deal." Him took out a handkerchief and pressed it against my injury before I could protest and him held it these until the bleeding stopped and then wiped the remains of the blood off my skin.

"Thanks," I said. It was then that I noticed how nice him looked in the late afternoon sunlight. How would I describe it?

"What're you staring at?" him asked.

"Nothing. It's just…you look sort of beautiful."

Him blushed a little. "Beautiful?" him repeated. "Thank you. Just one question."

"Shoot."

"How hard did you hit your head?"

I chuckled before I said, "Come on, let's go."

We packed up the bikes and then I dropped them and Jacob off at his place. I agreed to wait a while before trying them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 4

_Bella,_

_Things are worse than ever. When Jacob and I were hanging out, the hole in my chest seemed to heal up a bit. But now something's happened. He's keeping secrets from me and says we can't even be friends anymore. I don't know what's going on and I'd wish he'd tell me. I know I'm hardly one to talk about keeping secrets, but one minute he's confiding in me and then next he's not._

_I don't know what to do anymore. When I saw him again, he looked scared, angry and torn between telling me and keeping his silence about whatever's going on with him and the others on the Reservation. I've lost him now, and in spite of everything's that's happened since I first met you guys, _this _is what's scaring me. It's nuts. Vampires don't scare me, but this does. _

_It feels like nothing's going to be alright ever again. Now I'm starting to wonder if this is all I'm destined for, to be alone and without the people I care about. Is that true? Am I just meant to lose everyone? My parents, you guys, Jasper, and Jacob? The rush is gone from the motorcycles. Even when I ride them, I don't see Jasper anymore and that hurts as bad as our parting._

_I'm starting to wonder if this is how it's going to feel—if this is how it would be if he never existed. When the rain stops, I'm going to find somewhere where I can see him again. With everything that's happened, it's killing me inside. Even my usual work can't keep me occupied anymore. I'll write again after I return from my trip, I promise. I hope that all of you are safe and happy, wherever you may be. _

—_Alice._

Why was Jake ignoring me? A trip to the cinema, to see the newest action movie resulted in Jake getting angry at a guy who pushed into him by accident. It doesn't make sense. Billy says he has mono and is not allowed any visitors. After a month of this, I went down to the reservation and found Jacob in the pouring rain with only a pair of shorts. His hair was now short and he had a tattoo on his arm. He was starting to creep me out. And then he told me we couldn't be friends. He was the only person who made me feel somewhat whole after Jas... He left.

But I'm going to find a place where I can see him again. Our meadow. So here I am hiking through the stupid woods, looking for a hidden paradise. I hope I find it.

It was still too early for the flowers to be in bloom or the grass to be green. The meadow was brown and near plant-less because of the cold, but I didn't care in the slightest. It was still our place.

I just stood there, remembering the times we'd shared and nearly collapsed with grief. I didn't even see her. But I did someone and it was a vampire, and it wasn't a vampire that I was particularly eager to see.

"Alice," he said.

"Laurent," I breathed.

"I didn't expect to find you here," said Laurent, as he encircled me. "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asked.

For a moment, I didn't know what to say to him, but then I saw Jasper's form again. "_Lie,_" he whispered.

"Yeah, they visit a lot," I lied.

"_Lie better,_" Jasper said.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by. But I probably shouldn't tell Jasper. He tends to be pretty protective of me."

"But he's far away, isn't he?"

_Oh, crap, _I thought. _He knows._

"Why are _you _here?" I demanded.

"I came as a favour to Victoria."

"Victoria?" I repeated.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Jasper's mate, given Jasper killed Victoria's. An eye for an eye," Laurent explained.

"_Threaten him_," Jasper said.

"Jasper would know who did it and she'd come after you!"

Laurent shook his head. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" He sighed. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself. You are so mouthwatering."

"I'm not afraid of you, Laurent," I snarled. "You're a monster. How can you do this? You _helped _me when Victoria and James tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no," he shushed. "Don't be so nervous. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and painfully. I'm going to do it quick. I promise you will feel nothing."

I shut my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "Jasper, I love you," I whispered. But then I heard twigs snap and Laurent said, "I don't believe it." I opened my eyes and saw black wolf the size of a horse. It wasn't alone; it had an entire pack with it. They were different shades of brown, but they were still huge and even Laurent seemed frightened as he ran out of the meadow and out of sight.

I stood there, breathing hard, unable to believe what'd just happened. Laurent had tried to kill me and enormous wolves had protected me. What was going on? Then I noticed one golden brown wolf standing beside me. I looked into his eyes and was shocked by what I saw in those brown-black depths.

_Oh my gosh, Jacob, is that you? _I thought, shocked and horrified. _What's happened to you? What has Sam done to you? _

The she-wolf just nuzzled the palm of my right hand before snarling and running off with the other wolves. I didn't even think after that, I just ran and headed up to my room when I got home. I had a theory that Jacob was a werewolf and if I was right, so were Sam and the others. And it might've been them who were attacking the humans.

I couldn't tell Charlie about the wolves because I knew it sounded crazy and I couldn't give away Jacob's secret. Nor was there anything I could do and that made me angry. I could only pray that Laurent hadn't killed any of them.

I don't know how long I was up in my room, ready for bed, before I heard a clattering at my window. At first, I was expecting Victoria, but then I forced myself to get a grip. I got out bed, opened the window and saw Jacob standing outside.

"Alice!"

"Jake?" I said, relieved. "You scared me. What're you doing?"

"Just back up," she said. "I'm coming up."

I did as she asked and in seconds, he'd climbed up through the window and was in my bedroom, looking perfectly fine. "Hey," he said. "Look, I'm sorry—"

He was cut off as I hugged her tight. "You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're all right. I've been worried sick. I thought Laurent might've killed you and the others." He got out of my arms and looked at me in alarm.

"No, I haven't told anyone and nor has anyone said anything to me," I assured him. "I just figured it out today. It's not like I could say anything, even if I wanted to. I don't even know what's going on or what's happened to you. Why are you like this?"

"Look, Alice, believe me, I want to explain, but I _literally _can't," she said. She sighed and her eyes fell onto her dream catcher before she looked at me. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share?"

"You're talking to _me_, Jake," I pointed out.

"Well, then you know what I'm going through. You know what it's like for me." He sat down on my bed. "But worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."

I sighed as I sat with him and put my hand on his face. "I hate this. I hate what they've done to you."

He put her hand on my arm and then she frowned when he saw the scar on my right wrist where James had bitten me and nearly killed me months ago. He looked at me; almost in horror before I covered it with my left hand. He then stood up, sounding almost angry. "I mean the killer part is, you already _know_. Alice, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?"

"Yeah, you told me the story about the Cold Ones."

Jacob looked disappointed. "I guess I'm not surprised why that's the only thing you remember." He turned away from me and walked to the other end of the room towards my dresser.

"There's got to be something you can do," I said. "Or something I could do to help you, Jacob. Please."

"That's sweet of you, but there's nothing you can do. I'm in this for life."

I sighed. "Maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me together."

"You'd do that?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "I would do it for you."

He sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing something I can just run away from, Alice. But I _would _run away with you if I could." He inhaled sharply as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I've got to go. They'll start wondering where I am."

"Come here," I whispered. I hugged him tight and he sank into my embrace. "I'll be here if you need me, Jake, I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Please, just try to remember. It would be so much easier if you really knew."

Before I could say anything else, he'd disappeared through the window and into the darkness of the night.

But I already knew it. Werewolf. I need to stop him from killing those innocent hikers in the forest. It isn't fair.


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 6

As soon as Charlie considered early I was out of that door and in my truck, heading to La Push. It took me at least 20 minutes, considering the thing didn't want to rush.

I knocked on the door and shifted nervously from foot to foot. I didn't know if he'd take the news badly, but he wanted me to figure it so he couldn't.

"Good morning Alice." The voice of Billy says, bringing me out of my reverie. I look at his old and wise face which looked like he had just gotten up. Of course he was in his wheelchair, and was looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I need to see him" I say urgently. His eyes narrow and he reply simply.

"He's not in." Folding his hands on his lap, looking at me. I nod and walk past him, ignoring his protests. I shove open the door leading to Jake's small room. He was asleep. His 7 foot frame to big to fit on the bed properly. I look at the window above his bed and see them. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. I walk outside determined whilst they stop, looking at me cautiously.

"What did you do?" I demanded. "What did you do to Jacob?"

"Easy!" he snarled, as some of the others growled.

"He didn't want this!"

"What _we _do?" said Paul, angrily. "What _he _do? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" I snarled.

They all laughed and that only made me angrier as I punched Paul in the jaw. That proved to be a mistake as Paul's anger seemed to overcome his self-control. Everyone told him to calm down as he turned into one of the enormous brown and black wolves I'd seen yesterday.

"Alice!" Jacob shouted. He'd woken up and she could see what was happening to me and the others.

"Jacob, don't!" I shouted, as I ran.

But he didn't listen to me as he turned into the golden brown wolf from before and launched himself at Paul. They were having a huge fight and it was my fault. What on earth had I been thinking? Simple, I _hadn't_.

"Hey," said Sam. "Take Alice to Emily's place."

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," said Embry.

I tried to control my breathing as they escorted me to "Emily's place." My mind was burning with questions. Was it possible that _everything _I'd once believed to be a myth was true? Was it possible that nothing was ever going to make sense again? It was all crazy. Just crazy. But then again, so was I, or I probably wouldn't have fallen for a vampire.

As Quil and Embry directed me to Emily's, they explained that the werewolf thing was just genetic. It happened once every few generations depending on who got the gene. Strong emotion was the trigger for the change, not the full moon. No one had _done _anything to Jacob, he'd just been unlucky enough to pick up the shape-shifting gene.

I was slightly relieved, but I was still worried about Jacob. When we arrived and they got out, I said, "Hey, I think we should go back and check on Jacob."

"I hope Pauls sinks his teeth into him. Serves him right," said Quil.

"No way. Jake's a natural. Did you see him phase on the fly? I've got five that says Paul doesn't even _touch _him," said Embry. "Come on in, Alice. We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," said Quil.

I sighed as I got out and joined them.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée, don't stare. It bugs Sam," Quil warned.

"Why would I stare?"

But no one answered me as they went in and I heard a soft female voice say, "Are you guys hungry? Like I even have to ask."

I stood in the doorway, still slightly unsure as to whether or not I should come in. I could see why Sam disliked people staring at Emily. She had some scars on the right side of her face that weren't pretty. I shifted my gaze away from them as Emily looked at me. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Alice Brandon, who else?" said Embry.

"So, you're the vampire girl," said Emily.

"So, you're the wolf girl," I shot back.

She chuckled. "Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one." She put down some food and just as Embry reached for it, she swatted his hand. "Save some for your brothers, and guests first. Muffin, Alice?"

"Sure, thanks," I said, as I sat down. I took a muffin and bit into it. I found that they were pretty good. "These are delicious."

"Thank you," said Emily, smiling. "Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order."

"He didn't say anything to me. I just figured it out," I said.

"You're a clever girl, Alice," said Quil. "Jacob's silence, that's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. Oh, and check it out. We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Will you shut up? These are trade secrets!" said Embry. "This chick runs with _vampires_."

"Well, you can't really run with vampires. 'Cause they're fast," I said, making them laugh.

"Well, we're faster," said Embry. "Freaked out yet?"

I shook my head. "You're not the first non-humans I've met."

"Jake's right," said Sam, as he came in. "You're good with weird."

I didn't reply and turned my gaze away when he and Emily started kissing. Relief entered my heart when I saw Jacob and Paul come back, looking perfectly fine and playfully shoving one another. Paul sat down and said, "Sorry," to me.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I provoked you," I said. "I should've known better."

He just nodded and then I looked back at Jacob who was beckoning for me to join him outside. I did as she wanted and we took a walk on the beach. "So," I said. "My best friend is a werewolf."

"Last I checked," she said. "I take it Quil and Embry told you about the gene?"

I nodded.

"A bloodsucker moves into town and the fever sets in."

"Mono," I repeated. Billy had claimed Jacob had mono for the first few weeks until I'd gotten some answers.

Jacob chuckled. "I wish."

"Well, can't you find a way to just _stop_? I mean, it's wrong."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "It's not a _lifestyle _choice, Alice. I was born this way. I can't help it. You're such a hypocrite. What; am I not the right non-human for you?" he demanded.

"No, I didn't mean that. It's not what you are. It's what you _do_. _They _never hurt anybody. You've _killed _people, Jake."

"Alice!" she said, sounding angry. "We're not killing anyone."

I was confused yet again. If it wasn't Jacob and her pack killing those people, then who was? Suddenly, it hit me. Victoria _was _here and those unfortunate people who'd died had been her meals. "It's vampires, isn't it?" I said.

He nodded. "They're the only thing we do kill, the only thing that we're trying to protect you people from."

"But Jake, you can't—"

"Don't worry, your precious Cullen's are safe," he interrupted. "We can't touch them unless they violate the treaty."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Jake!" I said, annoyed. "I'm just worried about you, alright? You can't kill vampires. They're dangerous and they'll kill _you_."

Jacob folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really? We took out the leech with the dreads easy enough."

"You _killed _Laurent?" I said, both impressed and shocked.

"And his redheaded girlfriend's up next."

"So, Victoria _is _here?"

"Was," he corrected. "We chased her up as far as the Canadian border the other night. But she keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

I sighed. "I do. She's after me." When Jacob gave me a questioning look, I said, "Jasper killed Victoria's mate, James, when he tried to have me for a snack last year and now Victoria wants revenge on Jasper. She'll stop at nothing to kill me."

"And that's why you have that scar on your wrist?"

I nodded. "Yes. There wasn't enough venom to change me, so Jasper sucked it out. That's the only reason I'm not dead right now."

Jacob exhaled sharply. "Alice; I've got to know, why are the vampires so attracted to _you _in particular?" he asked.

I shrugged and sighed. "My blood's scent just draws them in. It's strong, powerful and what they want. The Cullen restrained themselves because of their diet. But Jasper never once tried to kill me in his life. Anyway, what're we going to do about Victoria?"

"Well, we're not going to let her take you away," said Jacob. "Look, we'll be careful, I promise. You don't have to worry. We can take care of ourselves."

I sighed again and nodded. Later, he bandaged and iced my hand as it was hurt from when I'd punched Paul in the face. I hadn't even realized it was aching until Jacob had mended it. Later, he insisted on protecting me even though I told her I'd be fine. He accompanied me back to my house. "Don't worry; we've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie."

"Look, please, just promise me that _you'll _be careful. Victoria's fast. You don't know how fast she is."

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting," he said, teasingly. "But, I promise I'll be careful. Now, I've got to get going. I've got a vampire to kill."

I nodded and let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 6

The pain was back. It was like I was always alone. Victoria was searching for me. Jacob was searching for Victoria. Charlie was searching for Jacob.

But mostly I hadn't seen Jasper in a long time.

I didn't do anything to dangerous. Anything which caused me to feel an adrenaline rush.

Then I remember Jake's promise. Cliff Diving.

With that decision I was putting on my coat and shoes and running for my truck.

The wind was strong, blowing my spiky locks into my face. Impatiently I brush them out of the way and carry on walking up the path, towards the cliffs.

Jacob had said this was a terrifying rush and that's all I needed and all I wanted—just enough of a rush to see Jasper again. Before I even jumped, I saw him.

"_Don't do this_," Jasper whispered.

"You wanted me to be human," I said. "Watch me."

I shed my jacket as I prepared to jump.

"_Please,_" he begged. "_For me._"

"You won't stay with me any other way!"

"_Alice, please_."

I ignored him. I then shut my eyes and felt the rush as I jumped and landed in the water. The next few moments were shocking before I gulped for air at the surface. Before I could react further, a wave came crashing down on me. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a washing machine as I struggled to get up for air. Then suddenly I saw something under the water. No, it was some_one _with red hair and they were moving fast.

_Victoria, _I realized. She'd found me. Oh no, she'd _found _me. I tried to get out of the water, but I couldn't move in the direction I wanted before I hit a rock and passed out into darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was feeling the cold air on my wet skin. Someone was breathing into my mouth. Air entered my lungs and then I leaned onto my side and coughed up water before I rested on my back. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob was hovering over me, looking scared.

"Jake?" I whispered.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Come here." he hugged me tight before glaring at me. "You are such a stupid, brainless_,_ and reckless _idiot, _Alice Brandon! You scared me half to death! What in heaven's name were you _thinking?_"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to see something."

"Get her home!" shouted Sam. "I'll go back to Harry's!"

I looked at Jacob, confused. "What's going on?"

Jacob hesitated and then looked upset. "Harry Clearwater's had a heart attack. Your dad and Billy's with his family."

"Is Harry okay?"

He shook his head. "He's gone." He sighed and her face was unreadable. "Come on; let's get you in some dry clothes. I'll take you home."

After I got changed, we drove back to my house. The heat was on, but I couldn't stop shivering until Jacob put a hand on my shoulder and beckoned for me to sit closer to her, which I did. He took my cupped hands into one of his and warmed them up.

"Thanks," I said. "It must be nice never getting cold."

"It's a wolf thing."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."

He chuckled, but then looked solemn. "It feels so much better to have you know about what I am, Alice. It doesn't feel so bad now."

"But—?" I prompted.

He sighed. "But, I'm still as scared as ever. You saw Emily. Sam got angry, lost for a split second and Emily was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I get mad and you pay the price for my anger?" She turned away before I could answer and said, "Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to disappear."

I squeezed his shoulder. "Okay, I want you to listen to me. It's not like you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not going to lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?"

"Because everyday, I'll tell you how special you are."

Jacob didn't say anything. But he leaned closer to me and we nearly kissed, but then I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before turning my gaze to the ground. I was regretful about Jacob's feelings, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him if I didn't love him, that wasn't fair. My heart was Jasper's and no else's.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem," said Jacob, looking disappointed.

I was about to get out, but then Jacob reached over and slammed the car door shut. "Wait. There's a vampire," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here."

My mind was racing as she switched on the ignition. Had Victoria seen me in the water and followed my scent? But then I looked out the window and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Carlisle's car. "That's Carlisle's car," I said. "They're here." I got out and headed for the door before Jacob stopped me.

"Alice, it's a trick! Stop! You've got to come with me!"

"The Cullen's won't hurt me," I insisted, as I yanked my hand from him.

Jacob sighed in anger and glared at me. "Look, if a Cullen is back, this is _their _territory. The treaty says we can only defend on our lands. I can't protect you here."

"You don't have to."

"You're about to cross a line."

"Then don't draw one," I said, sharply.

Without looking back, I went in and shut the door. Charlie was still out and the house was dark.

I stumbled around looking for the godforsaken light switch. I found it and flipped it. Then I saw her.

Bella.

Her long hair was perfectly styled and her fringe slightly covered her left eye. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black scarf with a black coat and black jeans with red heels.

"Bella?" I ask in disbelief. She looks the same. She had her eyes wide and her mouth was slightly open. I pull her into a much needed hug, whilst she's surprised. I was about to pull away until she recoverd and wrapped her strong, small arms around my shaking frame.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you" I say, wiping away the tears from my watering eyes.

"Alice?" She asks. Hearing her perfect voice reminded me of how much I missed her and the Cullen's. "Why would you jump off a cliff?" She asks, her voice rising an octave at the end. I look shocked, not comprehending until it clicks. She saw me jump. "Why would you try to kill yourself. What about Charlie. What about..."

I cut her off there, automatically knowing she was going to say Jasper. I still couldn't say it out loud so I don't want to hear it.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. Recreationally." I tell her, whilst she looks at me upset. I never would have done this when they were her, and she knew that.

I drag her with me to the sofa and explain. She sits patiently throughout it all, not speaking and would sometimes tense or clench her hand into a fist. This was when I would mention the dangerous stunts I pulled. I didn't know why I was telling her this, but I knew that – even though she left – I could trust her with anything.

At the end, she sits there silently, just biting her perfect bottom lip. "Our leaving didn't do you any good did it?" She asks, almost silently. She turns her cobalt blue eyes towards me, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, instead of the usual happiness I was used to seeing. I had never once seen Isabella Hale cry.

I wished to deny it but I couldn't. Instead I shake my head and pull her into a hug, breathing in her floral scent whilst she crys. Jasper might not love me anymore, but he couldn't remove the bond between me and his younger sister. We were friends. Sisters almost. And that wouldn't change.

She takes a much needed breath and tenses suddenly. She pulls out of my embrace, holding my hand with her nose crinkled.

"Ugh, what is that god awful wet dog smell?" She asks, disgusted. Dog? Jacob.

"That's probably me. Well, Jacob" I say sighing. I'm going to have to tell her.

"Jacob who?" She asks, slowly. I look at her and she was looking at me suspiciously.

"Jacob's sort of a werewolf." I tell her, looking at her beautiful face looking for any emotion.

"Alice. Werewolves' are not good company to keep." She says.

"Easy for you to say." A familiar, masculine voice says behind us. Bella automatically stands up and glares at Jacob who is looking at me.

"I had to make sure you were okay." He explains.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here?" I ask him, reminding him of our fight in front of my house, obviously showing him my preference over the Cullen Vampires.

"Well, I guess I don't care." He says, trying not to breathe.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her." Bella says, looking at Jake as though he offended her.

"No you're just a harmless Cullen." He says, sarcastically. Earning a hiss from Bella. "No, I'm talking about the other Bloodsuckers that are trying to kill Alice" He says coldly. I wince at the name choice from Jacob.

"Victoria?" Bella asks, turning to me. I nod whilst she looks at the floor.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get out of the water either." She says looking at me. I was shocked. Then she turned to Jake. "I can't see because of you and your pack of mutts." Taking a step closer to Jacob whilst he took one back.

Jacob started to shake lightly. Phasing. "Do not get me upset. Or things will get very ugly." I stand up and walk in between them, as they glare at each other. Natural enemies.

"Hey, hey, hey". I say walking between them and holding my hands up. Jacob stops shaking and looks at me expectantly, while Bella looks between the two of us.

"I'll give you a moment." She says and starts to walk towards the front door.

"Wait!" I shout towards her. She freezes at the door and looks at me. "You're coming back, right?" I ask, trying not to show her that I needed her to. I don't know what I would do if she left.

She nods. "Right after you put the dog out." She says cheerfully, and dances out the door. Looking like the cheerful Bella she was before she left.

I look at Jacob who sighs.

"Is _he _here? Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying in Forks?" Jacob demanded.

"No," I said, as I went into the kitchen. "It's just Bella. And she can stay as long as she likes. And no, I don't think there's anymore coming back, at least, not that I know of. Is there anything else?"

"No. That's it."

"Well, if that's all, then you'd better run back to Sam."

Jacob sighed. "I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise."

"Jacob," I said, sighing again. "We don't have to do this to each other."

"Yes, we do," said Jacob, as he caressed my face. "Alice," he whispered, before saying something another language I didn't speak. He kept leaning in closer to me and then the phone rang. He answered it. "Brandon Residence…he's not here right now, he's arranging a funeral."

"Who was that?" I asked; when he hung up. "What?"

"Always in the way," he muttered.

"Who was that?"

"Alice, step back."

"Jake, who _was _that?" I demanded, growing angry.

"Alice, it's Jasper!" said Bella, as she burst into the kitchen. She looked terrified. "He thinks you're dead. My mom told him why I came here."

I was filled with anger and was horrified as I glared at Jacob. Now I knew who'd called and I knew why. I couldn't believe what Jacob had just done. "Why would you…why didn't you let me speak to him?" I yelled.

"He didn't ask for you!" Jacob yelled.

"I don't care!" I was about to doing something rash, when Bella stopped me. "Alice! Alice, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too. Come on."

I grabbed my jacket, left Charlie a note explaining what I could before I followed Bella to the car and tried to ignore Jacob's protests. "He left you, Alice! He didn't want you anymore, remember?"

"I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt!"

"What about your dad?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go and I left him a note," I said, as I slid into the car and slammed my door shut.

Jacob looked desperate as he reached across the seats from Bella's window and took my hand. "Please, Alice. Just stay here, for Charlie…or for me."

"I have to go," I said, pulling my hand away. "He needs me."

"And, what about the rest of us: your family and friends, Alice? _We _need you too! I'm begging you," he whispered. "Please."

"Goodbye, Jacob."

I felt a little pain when I saw how broken he looked, but I forced myself to ignore it as Bella drove off and we went to Volterra. Jasper may not have wanted me anymore, but I was not going to let him die—not because of me.

The flight to Italy seemed to take forever and once we touched down, Bella swiped a car – a a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo - and we drove as fast as we could. I could barely breathe and I couldn't sleep because I was worried sick and scared out of my mind for Jasper. I couldn't believe he was going to kill himself for _me_. I couldn't let that happen. _Please don't let it be too late._ Suddenly, Bella gasped as a vision hit her.

What is it? What do you see?" I asked.

"They refused him."

"So?"

"He's going to make a scene, reveal himself to the humans."

"No! When?" I demanded.

"He's going to wait until noon, when the sun's at its highest."

My mind was reeling. Jasper_, why are you doing this to yourself? I'm not worth it. _When we finally arrived, we were in a beautiful city surrounded with people dressed in red for the Saint Marco's Day Festival—celebration of the expulsion of vampires—and they had vampires underneath their city, how ironic was that? Bella kept honking the car horn to clear a path and when she parked, I quickly got out of the car and looked at Bella when she didn't come with me.

"Bella!"

"Alice, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he'll think I'm lying and he'll rush into it."

"Where do I find him?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!"

I nodded, slammed the door shut and ran as fast as I could as I tried to find the clock tower. I had less than five minutes. I kept looking frantically for any sign of Jasper until I finally spotted him under the clock tower as it tolled noon. He looked depressed and broken, his eyes were shut and he was wearing only black slacks and his chest was bare, as he slowly stepped forward into the sunlight.

_Oh, heaven help us. Jasper, no! _I didn't even think. I just ran through the fountain and across the courtyard. "Don't!" I shouted.

Scream

NO JASPER!!

Review Nd Tell Me What You Think!

X


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 7

I pushed him out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the arch. His arms were wrapped around me and I had my hands in his hair. His eyes were shut.

"Heaven," he murmured.

"You need to move," I said, urgently. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive."

He finally opened those beautiful topaz eyes and looked at me as if he was dreaming.

"You need to move," I whispered.

"Alice," he whispered.

I pushed him inside and shut the door. I kept my hand on his cheek and ran my fingers through his blond locks. I was breathing hard, shaking and my heart was pounding as I realized how close I'd come to losing him again. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. Jasper also seemed shocked and happy that I was there.

"Alice," he said again.

"Jasper," I said.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"You're alive," he said, sounding overjoyed and on the verge of tears.

"Yes," I said. His eyes never left my face as I went on. "I needed to make you see me once. You had to know that I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything." I swallowed painfully and my voice was shaking. Now came the part that I dreaded. "I can let you go now."

He looked at me. "I never acted out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"What?" I said, shocked. "But you said—"

"I lied, I had to lie." He looked heartbroken, "But you believed me so easily."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard and tried to come up with an answer. How could I _not _have believed him? He'd never given me any reason not to. I loved him, but when it came down to what we were, why would he love me? "Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me," I said. "I mean, I'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing."

He fingered my cheek and his topaz eyes were full of glittering tears and love. He shook his head. His voice seemed to crack a little, as he said, "Alice, you're everything to me. You're _everything._"

Without anymore hesitation, I cupped his face as he wrapped her arms around my small waist and we kissed each other for the first time in months. Suddenly I felt happier than I had in such a long time. I had my Jasper back. He loved me and I loved him. The hole in my chest was now fully healed. I never wanted to let go of him and I could tell he didn't want to let go of me either.

But then he broke off the kiss. I turned my head to see what she was looking at, and saw two vampires with crimson eyes, dressed in expensive clothing approach us. I immediately knew them from the painting. _The Volturi, _my mind whispered. _They've come for us._

Jasper kept a protective arm around me and looked them frostily. "I won't be needing your services anymore, gentleman."

"Aro wants to speak with you again," said Felix.

"No rules were broken," he said.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more _appropriate_ venue," said Demetri.

"Fine," said Jasper, glaring at them. He didn't take her eyes off them as he said, "Alice; why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The boy comes with us," said Felix.

"No, you can go to Hell," he snarled.

The two red eyed vampires moved down into a slight crouch, at the same time Jasper did, when the door behind us creaked open.

"Come one Guys." Bella's cheerful voice said. "It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene." She said coming to stand next to me.

"We wouldn't." Demetri says looking at her, whilst Felix openly stared with lust in his eyes. Jasper growled at the Volturi member, probably reacting to his lust, and feeling protective of the baby in the Cullen family.

"Enough!" A blond girl who looked no older than 14 says, coming forward, walking towards us.

Jasper's shoulders slump defeated and says the girls name in disgust. "Jane."

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She explains, looking throughout us. She turns around and starts walking, the rest following.

"Do as she says." Bella whispers to me as Jasper takes my hand and pulls me forward. One of the guards hand him a cloak – similar to the Volturi's – in red. He puts it on and we get in an elevator. Jasper not taking his eyes off Jane the whole time whilst Felix and Demetri stare lustfully at Bella. Poor girl.

We eventually came to a throne room which had three people in that I knew. Aro, Marcus and Caius from Carlisle's painting.

Aro approached us with his hands clasped together. "Alice is alive after all. How marvellous! I do love a happy ending." He says, gleefully, taking Jasper's hand from mine. I was shocked to say the least.

"They are so rare." He whispers. He stays silent for a moment before he talks directly to Jasper.

"La Tua Cantante." He murmurs. I recognise it as Italian. "Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand so close to her?" He asks, as though they were life long friends.

"It's not without difficulty." Jasper replies sounding hoarse.

Aro chuckles at his understatement. "Yes I can see that" He says.

Jasper, probably feeling my confusion, explains to me. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had. Like Edward, though he doesn't need physical contact."

Aro grins. "Ah. Yes. Edward. Such a useful gift. What I wouldn't give to have him on my guard." He says clasping his hands together again.

Bella hisses at that. As Jasper said before, vampires are very territorial with their mates. Aro looks to who made the sound and his eyes widen.

"Isabella Cullen. My, I haven't seen you since you were a little baby." He says, smiling at the gorgeous half- vampire.

"Since you tried to kill me." She corrects him laughing. Kill her?? Aro starts to laugh also.

"Yes. But we didn't. You weren't a danger and you still aren't" He says, almost certainly.

"And young Edward cannot read Alice's thoughts. May I try?" He says, looking at me and holding out his hand. I look at Jasper who nods encouragingly. I walk forward and place my hand in his onion skinned one. He shows no emotions on his face.

"I see nothing" He says and walks away, dropping my hand. I walk towards Bella and Jasper whilst Aro walks to his brothers.

"I wonder... Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts. Jane dear." He says looking fondly at Jane. I remember Bella telling to "do as she says" This must be her gift.

Before I could react, Jasper let out a snarl and then Jane said, "Pain."

Within moments, Jasper looked to be in intense pain and I could see it was taking all he had not to scream. By some miracle, I yanked myself free of Bella's grip and then ran over to Jasper's side, just like he'd done with me and James.

"Stop, Please just stop hurting him!" I shout out to the witch. Aro looks at me curiously, and says to Jane "Jane?"

She focuses for a minute more before looking at him and replying "Master?"

"Go ahead my dear." He says looking at me. "This may hurt just a little" Jane says to me. I look at Bella comforting Jasper and shrink back waiting for the pain. But it never came. Jane looked frustrated but Aro just laughed.

"Remarkable. She confounds his all." Was his only words.

So, what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," said Marcus.

"She knows too much. He's a liability," said Caius.

"Hmm, that's true," said Aro, as I glared at him. "Felix?"

Suddenly, the other Volturi members tried to kill me, but Jasper and Bella defended me. I fought against them, but my human strength against their vampire powers did next to no good. I couldn't do anything useful. Then they had Jasper by the throat and Bella pinned against a wall and were about to kill them until I shouted, "No! Please! No! Stop it! Kill me!" I shouted. "Not them. Please. Kill me instead."

Aro held up his hands and everyone froze and then he looked at me in curiosity. "How extraordinary," he said. "You would sacrifice yourself for one of our kind, a vampire? A soulless monster?" he added as he looked at Bella and Jasper, who struggled against their captor.

"Just get away from her!" Jasper snarled, through her choke hold.

"He's _not_ a soulless monster, _you_ are," I said, angrily. "You don't know a thing about her soul. It's beautiful. It's pure. It's because she's not like you! And I would die a billion times over for them and the rest of the Cullen's."

Aro spoke in Italian again before saying, "This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give him immortality."

"He may not do it, but that doesn't mean someone else won't do it," I said. "Please, I'll become one of you by another's hand if you'll just let us go and stop hurting them."

"She's telling the truth," said Bella. "Alice will be changed and become one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro paused for a moment and then he took Bella's hand in his. "Mesmerizing," he murmured. "To see as you have seen before it has happened." He turned to me and touched my face. I forced myself not to flinch under the feel of his cold hand. "Your gifts will make an intriguing immortal, Alice Brandon." He then stepped back and turned around, allowing me to breathe easier. "Go now. Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this," said Marcus, Jasper took me into his arms. "Heidi will arrive at any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"We'll return the favour," said Caius. "I would advise that you follow through on your promises soon. We do not offer second chances."

"Good-bye, my young friends," said Aro.

I bit back a sigh of relief as I helped Jasper to stand and kept an arm around him as we left the building and got on a plane back to Forks. Because I hadn't slept once since leaving Forks, I was beginning to feel tired. I ignored this and continued talking with Jasper and holding his hand throughout the flight. Jasper also seemed to be clinging to me as she hadn't let go of me and I kept my head on his shoulder during the flight.

Bella was currently sulking on the seats next to us because she wanted to keep the Porsche. I look up at her and see her with the same pout she's had for the last 45 minutes. Jasper also looks up and laughs.

"Bells, I'll buy you one for Christmas" He says chuckling. She looks up excited and starts bouncing and clapping her hands, saying there are only 9 months till then. I laughed at her and turned my attention back to Jasper.

He still seemed distressed about my "suicide attempt," so I ended up telling him the truth about Bella's vision and about Jacob Black's transformation to a werewolf. He just shook his head at me and called me a trouble magnet, but also added that he was grateful Jacob had kept me safe and alive. I just squeezed his hand and told Jasper _he _was what kept me going, which seemed to make him happy. I started to drift off and Jasper noticed.

Alice?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep."

I shook my head. "No, ," I said. "If I fall asleep, I might wake up and find this just dream. I don't want it to be."

"Alice…" he murmured, as she wrapped an arm around me. "I swear, I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed as I pressed my head against his. I didn't fall asleep and forced myself to stay awake with some coffee the flight attendant offered me. When the flight finally ended, we noticed that the Cullen's were here. Well Bella told us. On the way to meet them, Bella told me that all of the Cullen's were back and had missed me. I was happy. Things could get back to normal now. Well, as normal as could be in Forks.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all waiting near the metal detectors. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. Bella noticed this and whispered "They're outside". As soon as she spoke, Edward's head picked up and looked straight at Bella. He started to walk towards her and she ran to him – even in her heels – neatly dodging all the holiday makers. We watched the couple reunite. Edward picked up Bella and spun her around, whilst Bella laughed and put her arms tight around his neck. He put her down and looked into her eyes, smiling.

When we got back to my house, it was late and Charlie was outside waiting for me, looking furious.

"Alice, where have you been?" he demanded. "You've been gone for three days! I've been worried to death! Jacob Black's been crying his eyes out with worry thinking you're _dead_. Your note didn't explain _anything!_"

"Dad, I—"

Jasper interrupted. "It's my fault, Chief Brandon."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What're you doing here? You broke her and now you've come back? For what reason?"

"I never meant to hurt her, sir," she said. "There were some problems I had to take care of that I couldn't tell Alice about, so I lied and left to do what I had to. But then I ran into some trouble, Bella told Alice and she came after me to protect me. The problem's been taken care of and now my family and I are staying in Forks for as long as possible."

Charlie looked at me. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true," I said. "Look, Dad, I know you don't like it, but Jasper and I love each other and I'm not losing him again. If I have to move out to be with him, then I will. Please, don't make me choose."

Charlie sighed. "Fine," he said, gruffly. "I'll accept the two of you together, but you're still living under my roof and you're grounded for one week." He turned his gaze to Jasper. "Until that week's over, _you, _Mr Hale, are not going to set one foot through this door, am I clear on that?"

"Crystal clear, sir," said Jasper.

With that, Charlie went back into the house.

I turned to Jasper and hugged him again. "Wait for me in my room," I murmured.

"I will," he said.

I nodded and then I went inside.

Charlie was sitting at the table and I sat next to him. Although he'd been fairly gracious, I could see he was still upset.

"Alice—" he began, but I cut him off.

"Dad, when I left, I wasn't trying to worry you," I interrupted. "I left because I heard that Jasper was in danger. I thought he was going be killed. And regardless of what happened between us, I couldn't take chance. There wasn't time to do anything else. I just had to do something."

He sighed again. "I understand, but I still think you could pick a different boy. But as long as you're happy, then I'll accept it."

"Thanks," I said, as I stood up. "I'm tired; I'm going to get some sleep."

He nodded and then I went upstairs. I changed into some pajamas in the bathroom and went into my bedroom. Jasper was in there, waiting for me, on the bed. I felt my exhaustion catch up with me as I slipped into bed and I curled up beside Jasper.

"I love you," he whispered. "Sleep, Alice."

I didn't have time to respond to him as I fell asleep. My peaceful slumber only lasted a few hours because of another nightmare. When I woke up, instead of being alone as I had for the past four months, I saw Jasper. He was still sitting beside me with his hand in mine and he looked a little concerned.

"It's okay. You can sleep," he murmured. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

I squeezed his hand and tried to control my breathing. "You're here," I said. I was happy again, but my mind was still trying to accept the fact that he was back and wasn't going to leave me again. I knew things were going to be okay, but I couldn't stop wondering about some things.

Why had she left me in the first place? Why did she lie? What was the point of all that? As if he could read my mind, he said, "Alice, the only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed to give you the chance of a normal, happy life."

"It was so easy for you to leave," I said, without thinking. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

He didn't look offended, he just shook her head. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a hundred years." I could see she meant it. "And I swear I will _never_ fail you again." He pressed her hand against my face. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said. "It's okay."

Jasper's head jerked up. "Charlie's coming."

He quickly hid as Charlie came in and I pretended to be asleep until the door shut again. Then Jasper knelt beside the bed. "I'm not technically breaking his rules. He said I couldn't take a step inside the door for a week, but I used the window." He shut his eyes. "He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know."

"Can you?" he asked. "I hope you can. Because I honestly don't know how I could live without you."

"Hey, hey, hey, what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I found the e-mails you wrote to Bella. If I had known how bad things were…I'm so, so sorry Alice. I never should've left you."

My heart went out to him as I stroked his cheek with my thumbs. "Come here," I murmured. I kissed him again before I pulled him onto the bed and curled up beside me with my head on his chest and our arms around each other as he stroked my hair. I knew he'd been miserable as well since our parting and now I was going to change that. "Jasper, listen to me. I love you more than anything and _nothing _will make me stop loving you. There's _nothing_ to forgive. And when I'm changed, you can't get rid me."

"I know. I love you too," he said.

_Jasper's back_, my mind whispered. _Everything's going to be all right again. _And suddenly, I found that I could believe in that. Everything was going to be OK.

Not Over Yet ;)

Please Review!

Should I Do An Eclipse Version?

Tell Me What You Think!


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered Flowers

Twilight

Chapter 9

I decided to be changed after graduation to make it easier on Charlie. After that, I'd be free to live forever with Jasper and the Cullen's. But I needed to know something. So, after my house arrest was over, I went to see the Cullen's to see if _they _approved of the course of my life.

I was glad to see everyone again and the feeling was mutual, but I had to know. Jasper, of course, didn't want me to be changed, but he was accepting my decision and swore that he'd stay with me during my change and wouldn't leave me to go through it alone, even though I told him he didn't need to.

"You all know what I want," I said, to the Cullen's. "But I want to know if it's what you want. So, I want to put it to a vote to be fair."

Bella was the first to speak. She smiled and hugged me tight. "I already consider you my sister."

"I vote yes," said Edward. "It would be nice to _not _want to kill you all the time." He's still struggling with his bloodlust and it hasn't gotten much better since they left.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted. And I'm grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother from the Volturi," said Rosalie. "But this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself. And I wish there would've been someone to vote no for me. So, my answer's no."

I was a little disappointed, but I understood how she felt. Emmet, on the other, just grinned and took me into one of his bear hugs. "Well, I say, heck yes!" he said. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

I chuckled and thanked him.

"I already consider you part of the family, so yes." said Esme.

"The same goes for me," said Carlisle. "You're already my daughter in my eyes."

Feelings of happiness spread through me. "Thank you," I said. I looked over at Jasper, who didn't seem happy about this. As if Carlisle could read his mind, he said, "Jazz, I'm not doing this to be cruel. I'm doing it because I care. You tried to live a life without Alice and I saw how it almost destroyed you both. I'm not losing my daughter _or_ my son again."

Jasper sighed and then nodded. "I understand," he said.

A while later we were both laid in our meadow under the sun. Jasper was sparkling and I was tracing lines on his arm.

Suddenly we hear a cough behind us. We both stand up and there stands Jacob Black.

Jacob," I began, but she cut me off.

"I know that the Cullen's are back and I've spoken with the pack," he said. he sounded cold. Not like the Jacob I was used to. "I'm just here to remind you of a few key points in the treaty."

"What key points?," I ask the same time Jasper says "We haven't forgotten."

"If one of them bites a human the treaty is moot" He says, looking at me pointedly.

"Jacob it's none of your business." I tell him.

"Of course it's.. " He stops as I realise what I said. That I'll be one of them. His natural enemy.

"He's going to turn you into a bloodsucker!?!?!?!" He shouts. I nod quietly. Tears shining in my eyes.

He sighed and then smiled. "Then the treaty will be over. We'll attack." He says, somewhat proudly as I listen shocked. He turned to leave, but Jasper stopped him.

"Jacob, I know that you're beyond furious with me about everything I've done since I came here—putting Alice in danger, leaving him, almost killing myself and Alice, coming back to Forks, and agreeing to change him—and there's plenty you want to say to me, but I'd like to say something to you if that's alright. Thank you for keeping Alice alive when I didn't."

"I didn't do it for _you,_" Jacob snarled. "I did it for _her_. And no, you _didn't _keep her alive. You claimed you were _protecting _her when you left, when in fact, you broke her and nearly _killed_ her!"

"I know. And I wish I could take it back, but I can't. But nevertheless, I'm grateful for what you did," said Jasper. "But now you know that I'm here now and I'm _not_ going to leave her side until she orders me away."

Jacob glared at him. "Whatever Leech." He says and runs off to phase. I stare at him shocked.

"Alice." Jasper says bring me out of my thoughts. I look at him. He smiles. I smile. Sadly.

"Don't let it upset you." He says hugging me. I nod and build up the courage to tell him what I want.

"Jasper. I want you to change me." I say looking into his eyes. He tenses and thinks about it. He slowly nods and I start to smile.

"If you wait 5 years." He says. I look at him shocked.

"No too long" I tell him.

"3?" He asks, hopefully.

I shake my head, determined.

"Always so stubborn." He says. I grin at that and take it as a compliment. Suddenly, he gets a calculating look in his eyes and laughs.

I look at him, confused.

He looks at me and grabs my hand.

"I'll change you if you agree to my condition." He says. He was confident.

"What is it?" I whisper, not really knowin if I want to know. If it's more time it's a straight no. I've already agreed that I will wait until after graduation and when I move out of Charlie's. But I'm not waiting any more. I've chosen my life, now I want to start it. As a vampire. With Jasper.

"Marry me." He says, looking at me with his perfect smile.

Whoa.

The End

Review And I'll Do A Sequel

I'll Add First Chapter Tonight If I Get Reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
